1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oral hygiene products dispenser stand and, more particularly, to an oral hygiene products dispenser stand for dispensing mouthwash and disposable cups and for sanitizing and storing toothbrushes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a daily oral hygiene routine that includes the use of a sanitary toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss and mouthwash should be consistently practiced in order to prevent the onset of tooth decay, gum disease and other undesirable oral and dental conditions. However, many people fail to consistently practice a thorough and proper daily oral hygiene routine despite having such knowledge. It is believed that the inconvenient location of the various products and devices needed to practice a proper oral hygiene routine may be a major contributing factor to this problem.
In a typical household bathroom, toothbrushes may be stored in a holder, such as a drinking glass, which is placed on or near a countertop adjacent to a sink. Toothpaste and dental floss may be stored in a different location, such as in a medicine cabinet or drawer. Mouthwash and/or fluoride rinses may be stored in yet another location, such as in a closet or cabinet. Disposable cups, if they are present at all, may be stored in a dispenser that is mounted to a wall at a location other than where the toothbrushes are stored. Thus, the various essential products and devices that must be utilized in order to practice a thorough and proper daily oral hygiene routine are typically scattered throughout the bathroom and some may simply be “out of sight and out of mind.”
The improper storage and sanitation of oral hygiene products and devices can give rise to health concerns. Toothbrushes, in particular, can harbor disease-causing bacteria and germs if not properly sanitized and stored. While consumers are often advised to begin using a new toothbrush at least every three months, they are generally not informed that proper toothbrush sanitation can reduce the spread of household germs and illnesses. There is a need for a convenient and safe method of sanitizing a toothbrush that will help prevent the spread of household germs.
Some equipment for organizing and dispensing oral hygiene products is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,193 to Dennis discloses a dental storage apparatus that includes a container for mouthwash, a cup dispenser and various compartments for oral hygiene products such as toothpaste, floss, and toothbrushes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,600 to Riddick et al. discloses an oral hygiene dispenser including a compartment for a mouthwash bottle, a disposable cup dispenser, and gripping elements for holding toothbrushes. While the general concept of organizing oral hygiene products in a single location is known in the art, there exists a need for an improved apparatus for organizing oral hygiene products. Additionally, there exists a need for such an apparatus that also provides for an effective and convenient method of sanitizing toothbrushes.